If Only
by Aramoorn
Summary: Love and Loss occur when a servant girl falls in love...love triangle ensues


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. Only airyana. There i said it...happy now! After a very long sabbatical I am back...And have decided to rewrite this story.I didnt like the way I was portraying Eomer and some of his action. So below is the new chapter one!

"My Lord, Eomer?" Eomer looked up at the young woman in the doorway to his study.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"The Lady Eowyn requests that you dine with her tonight, my lord." she said, timidly bowing.

"Very well, you may go." he said waving his hand as he went back to his charts.

As the young woman walked away she let out a sigh of relief. Then stood up straighter and walked, fuming angrily down the hall, her hands balled into tight fists of fury.

"He may think I'm just a worthless slave, but I'm not. And I won't act like I am when I'm not around that stupid, ignorant, pig headed..."

"Charming cousin of mine?" A young man said smiling at her.

"Lord Theodred! I'm sorry. I-"

"It's alright. He is rather difficult most days, isn't he? But I promise I won't tell him you said so, if you dine with me tonight..." His eyes silently begged her.

Airyana sighed, "My lord, you know I cannot. I am a servant and you are heir to the throne. I'm sorry." She began to walk away.

"I don't care, Airyana. I will love who I choose, without care for the nobility of their blood. Such things mean nothing to me. I love you. I've loved you since we were children and I am weary of hiding it." He stroked her cheek gently with his calloused hands," Please, just this once, I beg you."

She smiled, her cheeks burning as he winked at her, "Tonight then, my lord."

Airyana practically floated down the hallway after Theodred left. She was going to dine with him tonight. And he loved her! HE LOVED HER! She smiled to herself as she began dusting the Great Hall. When she was done, she went towards the kitchens to see if they needed her to help prepare the evening meal. Suddenly someone reached out and pulled her into a dark hallway. A sweaty hand roamed over her bodice as the other palm muffled her screams. A chuckle in her ear alerted to who her attacker was and she froze in fear. It was Grima. For many weeks he had been pursuing her and the Lady Eowyn with no success with either woman.

"Well, my pretty one, it looks like we're alone at last..." he whispered against her neck, Airyana tried to squirm out of his arms," Now, now, I promise it'll only hurt for a moment..." he said as he began trying to raise her skirts.

Footsteps stopped his advancement; Lord Eomer looked right into the hallway at them. He frowned at her and coughed.

"Grima, that's enough." He said angrily.

Grima glared at Eomer, "We'll finish this later." He whispered to Airyana before he slithered into the shadows down the hall.

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief as she turned to thank Eomer.

But he interrupted her, "If you really feel the need to behave in that manner, please refrain from doing it in a public area, Airyana!"

She blushed furiously, "I had no desire-"

Eomer interrupted her again, "I will not repeat myself. If this behavior continues, you will be dismissed. It is unacceptable. And furthermore-"

Someone calling for Airyana from the kitchens interrupted Eomer's lecture before she had the chance to argue what had happened. Eomer simply shrugged and walked away.

Airyana leaned against the wall, covered her face to hide the tears now streaming down her cheeks, and slid down to the floor.

Beth, a maid in the kitchen entered the hallway," There you are, Airyana, I've been looking for you everywhere! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked distressed.

"I'm okay, Beth. Grima got a little carried away is all. I'll be fine." Airyana said trying to regain her composure, "What did you need?"

The young maid didn't look convinced," We need your help with the pudding; you know you're the only one who can make it just how Lord Eomer likes it. And he has requested it tonight."

"Lord Eomer can make it himself if he wants to have it. And you can tell him I said that!." Airyana said angrily, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour if you need me." She left the maid with a puzzled look on her face and stormed off.

As she left the Hall the guards simply stepped out of her way, a wise choice she thought to herself. She didn't want to take her temper out on them. Not today anyways. She wandered down to the stables and slipped inside. The smell of hay and horses and the quiet occasionally broken by a nicker or whinny instantly calmed her. She slowly made her way down the main aisle and into the last stall on the left. A grand stallion nickered his happiness to see her. She fell up his neck in a hug," Oh Firefoot, I don't know how you put up with him! He's such an ass. He thought I was enjoying that sick freak's groping! Grima was going to rape me! Eomer didn't even let me explain! I don't know what to do." She cried, still hugging the stallion. Firefoot stood patiently through it all and then began to snuff around her skirt. She sniffled, "Oh alright, you can have my snack." She smiled as she pulled a few small carrots from her pocket and gave them to Firefoot."You're such a pig."

She sighed, reaching over the door and retrieving a brush. As she brushed him she continued to talk, "Wish I was a horse. You have it so easy. All you have to do is… well, whatever you're asked to do. Hmm, guess we are alike, hey boy?" She finished brushing Firefoot and settled into a corner of the stall on a large pile of hay and watched the horse, but before she knew it, Airyana was fast asleep.


End file.
